


Anniversary

by Crowsims



Series: A Crow Flies in Sunnydale [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Crow - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: A year might be the end of their relationship, if Carmen can't think up the perfect gift.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy bit to lighten the mood. Next one will be a little rougher.

A year, well a little over a year, is how long I’ve been here. A little over a year I’ve spent in Sunnydale, the town on top of a Hellmouth as a Crow. Fighting against vampires and demons and an oversized worm. Soon it will be a full year that I’ve been together with Buffy…in three days actually.

 

Most couples celebrate their one year anniversary together, doing romantic things together all day long and naughty things to each other at night.

 

But where am I?

 

The same place I always am when Buffy’s not around and I’m not working, on the roof hunched over the side looking down at the people.

 

And where is Buffy?

 

She’s crying at home with her mom or with Willow, or Faith or all three together.

 

And why are we apart?

 

Because we had another fight and this one was worse then the one we had about prom and once again it’s my fault. Buffy started spouting off plans for our anniversary but I wasn’t listening and acted like I didn’t care. See it’s not just our couple anniversary, but also the anniversary of mine and Erica’s death. I suddenly felt like I’m hurting Erica again, since I’ve been here a whole year and haven’t thought of her much in all that time. The pain I used to feel about loosing her, of not being with her is gone; replaced with nothing but love and peace about my life here…with Buffy.

 

The fight started with Buffy calling out that I wasn’t paying attention or seemed to even care to celebrate our relationship. It continued and escalated with me saying all the wrong things, seeming to drive a stake through her heart with every word. It ended much like the last one, only this time Buffy shouted ‘I hate you’ before slamming the door on her way out. That was three days ago and I haven’t moved an inch since.

 

***

 

A lot has happened since prom.

 

The apocalypse was averted thanks to the graduating class. Buffy and the others armed them and with their help held off the Mayor while Faith and I, along with half of the graduating class, took out the vamps that were there to keep the Mayor’s food source close by. Namely the graduating class and those in attendance. In the end Buffy took him out with a bang. In English, she blew the school sky high with the Mayor in it.

 

Things sort of went down hill for some of the Scoobies after that. Oz and Willow broke up when a female werewolf came to town. She and Oz had a full moon frenzied night of passion. Willow saw them the morning after and ran right to me and Buffy while Oz slinked out of town with his bitch.

 

I mean that both ways.

 

Cordelia also left town to try her luck in LA as an actress. Wesley went back to England and the Council since neither Faith nor Buffy seemed to care about him being their Watcher or how the Council would react in general.

 

Good riddance to them all.

 

Xander is living in his parent’s basement, not going to college and picking up jobs wherever he can find them. He’s also developed a ‘friends with benefits’ relationship it seems with our resident ex-vengeance demon. Giles is a stay at home man now, but continues to be Faith’s and Buffy’s unofficial Watcher. He seems to be happy at home with his books and even appears to be developing a bit of a social life.

 

I’m not sure but that may be a sign of the next apocalypse.

 

Faith is…well still Faith, but now thanks to a loan from me she has a nicer motel room and is in the midst of looking for a part time job. She’s changing, slowly, for the better but is still the same innuendo speaking tough chick we all know and love.

 

Buffy and I, for the most part have been fine. She’s going to college and is living with me since my place is closer to campus. That apparently was the big secret she’s been keeping from me, wanting to move in with me after finally getting the okay from her mom. I said yes right away and helped her move her stuff in that very day.

 

Now I should say she was living with me. With the fight we’re going through now she’s back home while still going to her classes and doing the Slayer thing with Faith, wanting no help what so ever from me. She’s just been avoiding me and I can’t blame her.

 

***

 

“Hey,” Willow greeted, her voice pulling me out of my trip down memory lane as she stepped on to the roof.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Have you even moved in the last three days?” Willow asked as she came up beside me.

 

“No,” I answered, “Told the Bronze I was taking some personal time.” Willow sat down and smiled at me as Sis flew off my shoulder. “How is she?”

 

“Hurting, upset, confused,” Willow sighed, “She told us pretty much everything that you two said…shouted…at each other. She hates the fact that you made her say she hates you.”

 

“I hate the fact I called her a child with no real notion of what love is. I basically called her relationship with Angel a sham.”

 

“Yes, you did,” Willow agreed with a nod.

 

“Have I lost her too?” I asked shakily.

 

Willow shot up and wrapped her arms around me from behind, resting her chin on my shoulder and held me tight. “You haven’t lost her yet, but you will if you don’t come up with one hell of an apology.”

 

I laughed and leaned against her cheek, smiling as I placed a hand on to her arm. We stayed there for a while in silence before I turned around and looked up at her.

 

“And how are you holding up?” I asked curiously, in an effort to steer the topic away from my troubles for a minute as I took hold of her hands.

 

My mind was suddenly filled with images of Willow sitting in a circle with would be wicans, spending time with a particular long haired shy practicing witch. Of the two of them sharing a room together on campus.

 

“Well that answers that question.”

 

“Her name’s Tara and I like her. She’s shy and stutters a bit, but usually not around me. She’s also kind and warm and very smart,” Willow began babbling excitedly, “She’s a very clever witch and person in general. I’m learning a lot from her and she’s also…”

 

“Will. I saw her in your head and got an imprint of your feelings. She’s pretty and you LIKE her like her.”

 

“So,” Willow replied in an offhand way.

 

“So,” I laughed, “If I manage to pull off a miracle and get Buffy talking to me again, will you tell her how you feel?”

 

“If you pull that off, I’ll show her how I feel,” Willow declared, “But how are you going to do that?”

 

Good question.

 

In the past I’ve been the one that had to reassure Buffy of my feelings for her and how I’m not going anywhere. Then I go and screw all that up with a few simple words. It really is going to take a miracle to get her to talk to me, little own forgive me.

 

 _‘One miracle coming at you,’_ Sis called as she landed beside me, dropping a rolled up piece of paper in to my hand, _‘It’s not my miracle. I’m just the messenger.’_

 

Willow looked on as I unrolled the paper and looked wide eyed at it, a huge grin splitting my face as I looked up at the sky.

 

“Thanks dear,” I breathed still grinning as I looked back at Willow, “I need you to get Buffy to the Bronze tonight at eight.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because that’s where she’s going to get not only one hell of an apology, but also her anniversary gift,” I answered turning my grin down at Sis before she flew off.

 

***

 

“You guys ready?” I asked the band behind the curtain.

 

Nods and beaming smiles were my answer as I stepped back around the curtain and on to the stage. My eyes locked on Buffy’s as she sat between Faith and Willow. Another young girl, Tara, was sitting beside Will looking a little uncomfortable. I smiled and waved at the group and she actually smiled and waved back at me.

 

Buffy got up and looked like she was about to run away, but Faith pulled her back down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her in place and ignoring the death beam glare Buffy was giving her as she smiled at me.

 

“Hey folks,” I began standing in front of the microphone, “Three days ago I acted like a complete and utter ass to my girl and we haven’t talked since. Tonight is our one year anniversary and we still aren’t talking. She’s here now thanks to some friends so that I can say that I’m sorry. That I was wrong, again, and that I miss you. Life rarely gives people second chances, but sometimes they’re too caught up in the past or their own messed up thoughts to realize it when it does. I was but I’m not anymore. So, Buffy, this song is for you. Happy anniversary baby.”

 

The band came out and handed me my guitar as they each went to take up their instruments while I started strumming a slow soft tune.

 

‘I’ve lived a thousand lifetimes to find a soul like yours

A soul so pure and brave it takes my breath away

I’ve ran a thousand miles

I’ve beaten down a thousand doors

I’m not gonna let you just turn away

 

So kiss me with your eyes

Love me with your spirit

Marry me with your heart

Promise we’ll never part

          We’ll never part

 

I want to lie with you forever in theses arms of mine

Shield you from all evil

Protect this love we’ve found

My love for you is endless

My passion knows no bounds

You and me together for all eternity

 

So kiss me with your eyes

Love me with your spirit

Marry me with your heart

Promise we’ll never part

          We’ll never part

 

For we aren’t the same as others

We are forever lovers

         

So kiss me with your eyes

Love me with your spirit

Marry me with your heart

Promise we’ll never part

          We’ll never part

         

 

Promise me that we will never

Ever part’

 

 

A round of applause rang out as the song ended and I took a bow then motioned to the band that volunteered to help me out and joined in on the applause. Turning back to the crowd, I saw every couple in the place was holding each other close; including Willow and Tara. Buffy had tears falling from her eyes as she smiled brightly at me. Faith smiled too and I could even see a tear falling from her own eye before she let Buffy go.

 

I handed off my guitar and jumped down off the stage as Buffy ran towards me, catapulting herself in to my arms. I caught her then pulled her in close to me, holding her tight before she pulled back and kissed me. It was a long strong passionate kiss that sent off another round of applause and a few whistles.

 

We parted and rested our foreheads against each other, smiling at each other as Buffy let out a teary laugh before resting her head on my shoulder.

 

“So does this mean I’m forgiven?” I asked as the band started playing a slow dance melody to go along with the moment. Couples came out on to the dance floor, surrounding us as I started moving us to the music.

 

“Only if you forgive me.”

 

I kissed the side of her head then rested my cheek on top of it. “I say we forgive, forget and move on. Agreed?” I asked hopefully.

 

“Agreed,” Buffy breathed as she held me tighter.

 

We continued dancing with the couples for a while, Willow nudging me from behind to show me she was following through with her end of our deal. She and Tara were dancing together…close together.

 

Faith came up and promised to take care of slaying for tonight and tomorrow night so we could have some make up time before leaving.

 

“So, where’s my anniversary gift?”

 

“Take me home and I’ll show you,” Buffy answered wickedly as she started pulling me off the dance floor.

 

A year together renewed thanks to a poem my ex wrote about us. I know it’s a cheat but apparently it was Erica’s idea; her way of giving us her full support. I guess that means I can forever stop feeling guilty about me and Buffy and just enjoy the time we have.

 

Especially the time we’ll have when we get home.

 

 

                     

 

 

 

         

 

         

 

           

 

           

         

**Author's Note:**

> The song was sung by Mark Dacascos in the series. I couldn't find a written version of it at the time, so I had to watch that scene again and again and hope I got it right and you all enjoyed it.


End file.
